Spike Says Achoo!
by DFTBAAIDLLTWBAP
Summary: One-shot. It is not wise to get between a sick Chase and his orange juice... Rated T for suggested violence.


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I was having some fun with this little one-shot, so I thought I'd share it with you. As this is my first posted fic, I would appreciate hearing what you think and any helpful advice you might have. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Shout out to MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul for her tremendous support and to her, to Kihonne, and to Daphrose for inspiring me to join and share! (Also, go check out their stories. They're awesome!)**

**Update note: So, I'm an idiot and had completely forgotten to put 'Leo's POV' on this because it kinda got erased during a format transfer, but thanks to Daphrose for bringing that to my attention. So, thank you and I apologize for the error. Newbie. What can I say? ;P **

**I would also like to thank everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and replied to this story so far. Your reviews positively make my day. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Lab Rats except for this li'l idea. Oh, and I don't own Star Wars either.**

***Leo's POV***

I was sitting comfortably at the kitchen counter, calmly sipping my glass of OJ when Chase emerged from the lab elevator with a loud sneeze and a large blanket wrapped around him. I watched him tromp over to the refrigerator, the dark blanket swishing out behind him like a cape. A picture of Darth Vader prowling the Death Star and terrorizing the captains flashed through my mind. It was a similar likeness to Chase right now- a big, well not that big, but seriously scary dark figure that if you upset would have you hanging in the air with a force/molecularkinetic choke and a deep scary voice tha-

"WHERE IS THE ORANGE JUICE?!" Speaking of dark scary voices... I slowly turned to face him, with one eye open in a lame attempt to hide the scene of Spike glaring death at me. He was leaning confrontingly across the table with his arms bent harshly at the elbows and his nostrils flaring like a bull ready to charge.

"I... Drank it all?" I squeaked out like a mouse.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I could practically see the steam whistling from his ears as he stalked around the table toward me. I squirmed in my seat and tried to shrink away. "I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR STOMACH AND SQUEEZE IT LIKE AN ORANGE AND THEN I'M GONNA- whoa what's going on?"

Oh thank goodness! Chase was back. I breathed the biggest sigh of relief in my life and put a hand on the shoulder of the now tame and confused Chase while putting my other hand over my rapidly beating heart. I explained between my pantings for air, "Spike...tried...to kill me..." I looked up at him like his face was the savior of my life.

"HE DID WHAT?! WHY?!" Very similar to what Spike had said about me drinking the orange juice, but at least his priorities were straight now by yelling about my almost certain death. His eyes were big with surprise and concern.

"I drank all of the orange juice." I explained again, but his face didn't look sympathetic.

"HEY! That was mine! You know I'm sick." Apparently Chase was also touchy about my drinking the rest of the orange juice. Lately, he had been talking about how the vitamin D in orange juice is really helpful for a cold. I winced but stood my ground now that it was my wimpy stepbrother Chase.

"It wasn't just yours. Besides I was thirsty and Adam drank all of the milk." Chase trapped his blanket closer to him as he unamusedly crossed his arms.

"You know there's always water. And it's better for you anyway."

I countered with, "Well then you should drink water not orange juice." He sighed exasperatedly and closed his puffy red eyes for a second, "Fine. I don't care enough to argue about this right now. Where is the other box of kleenexes?" Wow, he really must not be feeling well. I silently pointed him to the one sitting on the coffee table on the other side of the room. He half rolled his eyes as if the distance of the room was too much to cross. Instead, he held his hand out to it and turned toward the elevator door again. The Kleenex box floated to him as he walked away. He sneezed hard again while he stepped into the ascended cabin and reached for one of the gravity-defying kleenexes. As the doors shut, I heard Spike yelling annoyedly and howling threats at the sneeze. Shaking my head, I turned back to the counter, finally able to relax and go back to my business now that the looming Darth Vader had passed his inspection. I finished my glass of orange juice with a loud gulp and sighed contentedly, "yup. That was definitely worth a near death Spike experience."

**Author's Note: So, did y'all like it? I hope you did! Please, leave me a review if you can. Your voice makes a difference! And, as always, DFTBA! ;)**


End file.
